Still Waiting
by Ezra Von Elric
Summary: "Some people are meant for each other but that doesn't mean they are meant to be together." - 5 cm per sec. (5 cm per se. Takao and Hiromi version)


STILL WAITING

"Some people are meant for each other but that doesn't mean they're meant to be together." - 5cm per second.

ACT-1

It was spring when they meet, Hiromi Tachibana and Takao Kinomiya fellow elementary school students and bench mates. With spring came their friendship, they both had seasonal allergies so they always spend time together inside the classroom.

"Hello, I'm Hiromi Tachibana."

"I'm Takao Kinomiya."

And their friendship started from there. Slowly till junior high, they were together, and slowly Takao developed and crush on her and vice-versa. But a wall came up…

"We're moving to Osaka." Takao was told by his father "I'm transferred there."

To confess his feelings and to meet Hiromi, Takao set out on a journey to meet Hiromi which included a train ride in the snow storm.

Towards half of his journey, the snow storm came hard causing the train to get delayed. In the carriage, all alone was Takao hunched over on the seat having self-doubt.

'I am nowhere near her.' He solemnly thought 'I'm stuck here in this storm…..and hungry…and cold.' He hugged himself tighter in the carriage 'And lonely.' After a few minutes, the train started again lifting Takao's hope up as he clinched onto a letter.

After a tedious journey, the train came to a halt, Takao hurriedly got down and ran to the station "Takao!" He has never been so glad to hear his name. "Hiromi!" They hugged and went into the station where a hot pot was boiling. Hiromi covered them in a thick blanket as Takao ate from the pot.

"You really came!" Hiromi said joyfully

"I promised I would." Takao replies

Once the hot pot was empty they walked around the area near the station "I'm moving to Osaka Hiromi." He broke the news "Oh…." She replied facing the ground "Hiromi?" She looked back at him "I want you to have this." He handed the letter to which Hiromi took a look in:-

'I love you.'

Takao looked away, his face burning up "Takao?" He turned around only to feel a pair of lips against his own. His eyes widen at the realization but he kissed back and held her hand under the withered cherry tree.

ACT-2

His first summer in Osaka was filled with excitement. His second not so much and on the third, he could barely care if it was enjoyable or not.

Takao Kinomiya was waiting for a friend to exit the school as he typed in his cell-phone "Sorry….." A girl came running out of the building "Did you wait long?" "No." Takao kept his phone away. They rode their bikes and went down the graveled path.

They stopped at a convenience store as Rika needed some supplies. When she came out she saw Takao texting someone "Who're you texting?" "No one important." Takao put his phone away and looked at her "Why do you need all of those supplies?""N-none of your business!" Rika quickly put away her purchase and speed off "Hey!" Takao got on his bike "Wait for me!" Rika increased her speed while laughing.

*Rika's POV*

Takao, it's been three years since we meet and I'm not ashamed to say that I have feelings for you. I've had this feeling since we saw each other. The way you smile, the way you encourage me and simply the way you are but….

-Brown eyes look at Takao's back-

You're never here, you're always somewhere else. It's like you were waiting for somewhere else like you were waiting for the one you love. I pray that someone you'll look at me like I was the one you love. Someday we would be together and that I may keep you happy, that I maybe the one sitting behind you on your bike but, I know, I know that I'll never be the one to hear you say those words to me.

But I keep my hopes up that one day you will find happiness, that one day your waiting would be over, that one day you wouldn't stare at the abyss like your soul has left you. That one day I will be able to fix you with a piece of mine.

I know I will never be the one for you but I keep my hopes up that one day….we shall be together.

*Rika's POV end*

They came to a stop underneath a tree as the sun sets. Takao went ahead and sat under the tree "Hey Takao." Her heart was pounding fast, hands were sweaty but she pulled herself together "I've got to tell you something-"

*Cell phone rings*

'Not now!' Rika angrily took out her phone and was ready to shut it down but when she saw who it was from. She answered it, in the mean time Takao walks away giving her some privacy. After she was done talking, Rika was about to call out when she notices his cell phone on the ground. 'It must've fallen out of his pocket.' She picked it up and was about to call out when she caught a glimpse of the screen.

He had written several e-mails but has sent none.

'Why wouldn't he send any of his e-mails?' She thought, but pushed it aside and went up to Takao. After handing him his cell phone Rika stood beside him.

"So, what were you about to say?"

"N-nothing, absolutely nothing."

"Okay."

'I love you Takao.'

They watched as fireworks displayed in the black night sky, both waiting for their loved ones to be there with them.

ACT -3

8 years later Takao Kinomiya, now a 25 years old businessman, had a recent split-up with his girlfriend who moved away.

As he sat in his untidy apartment littered with beer cans and latest business papers doing his paper work he can't help but wonder if it was his fate to die alone like this. Deciding that he was just depressing himself, Takao shuts down his computer and went out for a walk.

Hiromi Tachibana turned to her parents and bowed "Mom, dad I'll be off." "Take good care of your fiancé." Her mother says "And don't forget about your in-laws." "I will mom." Hiromi smiled as she boarded the train "Bye!" "Take care Hiromi!" Her father said as the engine started and took her further and further away from her parents.

Once she got on her stop she walked at a slow pace towards her fiancé's house in urban Tokyo. As she crosses the cross point of a train a man came from the other side.

Takao crossed the cross point of a train a woman crossed from the other side.

Immediately their eyes widen in realization and turned around….just for the train to pass by, blocking their views.

Takao waited as he watched the train passes on. Once the train had passed by there was no one on the other side.

Blaming it all on his mind Takao smiled at the thought and walked on…

THE END


End file.
